gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
We Celebrate
We Celebrate es una canción de Ghostface Killah que aparece en el Grand Theft Auto IV, emitida por The Beat 102.7. Letra Kid Capri Oh yeah.. as we celebrate hip-hop, baby Oh yeah.. as we celebrate hip-hop, baby, whoa Yeah, it's Ghostface and the man Kid Capri Let's celebrate New York, around the world, and Yo, Ghostface, go in heavy, man, let's do it 1: Ghostface Killah (Rare Earth "I Just Want to Celebrate" sample) (I just want to celebrate) Like my squad won the Super Bowl (I just want to celebrate) Like we bangin on New Years Eve yall (I just want to celebrate) Like we just beat trial (I just want to celebrate) We hype for just bein here Killah Stones on every arm, the crib is ten million The corks from Dom Perignon can't reach my ceiling Four maids with four grenades When the sun's in my face, all I do is lower the walls for shade The pool's a pain in the ass, fifty grand on Windex kid They keep it clean the whole bottom is glass So you can see the sharks and piranhas, a pair of pajamas That's my neighbor, the faggot disresepecting my mama No cars in the garage, it's underground shit They way the floor open up you think I'm hiding spaceships French chefs, the best grapes on they breath Louie aprons on the Yank cats, the puffy cooks the rest Besides I got birds that never leave the nest They fuck with me, I'll watch em confess, then I'll go rest Get back up deposit them checks Muthafuckas fuckin up a good time by snappin your necks, come on 2: Ghostface Killah (Rare Earth sample) (I just want to celebrate) Like my baby's first steps you heard (I just want to celebrate) Like my first time platinum yall (I just want to celebrate) Like my first piece of nookie, Uhh (I just want to celebrate) We hype for just bein here Killah (Cocoa Channelle) Money for everybody, candy to the kids Catch me on dateline, Starky too big I'm like a mannequin, I stay jig Mansion parties for all star weekend in my L.A. crib We can to party, run out of Goose we got Dollies Shorties wettin me, check out her body, uhh Throw up your hands like it's your birthda, mommy Let's celebrate, now I got her girlfriends behind me Now I'm in the middle, watch is all chiseled I can holla at the birds like Dr. Dolittle (What's that in your pocket Ghost?) a Dill pickle (Not that) oh that's the forty-five stainless nickel I'm pullin a green, gotta G for the biggest ass On the floor who look right in them jeans If you fat, I might take one for the team But I gotta get drunk first knowhatimean, come on 3: Ghostface Killah (Rare Earth sample) (I just want to celebrate) Like we won the Power Ball money (I just want to celebrate) Tony Starks won an Oscar yall (I just want to celebrate) Like all of my goons just came home (I just want to celebrate) We bout to have a good year Killah (Cocoa Channelle) Na-na-na-na-nah, you can't catch me I'm out like Thomas in, in a five-fifty Police be fiendin to frisk me I'm so legit I walk away with the car keys pissy Back at the labo, shorty wop need a Dutch He fuckin wit a Goose dick, tonight I'ma beat it up Your thing to wet, you sure you ain't seeded up (That's how I get Ghost, especially when you eat it up) My goodness gracious, ass is flirtatious Move it around like a snake miss or sexy waitress Ghost don't have no patience I like you, I usually change chicks like radio stations I'm, definitely not lookin for love But if you give it to me right now I might say I was You can chill if you want I got crazy bud But before we do what it do, go jump in the tub, come on 4: Trife Da God (Rare Earth sample) {Ghostface Killah} (I just want to celebrate) Throw ya hands up nigga (I just want to celebrate) Pop the 'pagne, pop the cork (I just want to celebrate) Representin on the streets of New York (I just want to celebrate) {We bout to have a good year} Kid Capri Yeah, we gets it in, gets it in, gets it in New York, we been had it, we gets it in Outta town we fuckin' up but gets it in Worldwide we doin', we gets it in The Ghostface, Kid Capri, I gets it in That's no joke, when we here, we get it in No kidding, in the building, getting it in All day, getting it in... Categoría:Canciones de The Beat 102.7